


No Going Back

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Dirty Secret, Fighting, M/M, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: In the middle of battle, Viggo smugly tells Hiccup’s friends about their relationship.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	No Going Back

“Should I tell them?” Viggo asked with a smirk. “Or do you want to tell them?”

Hiccup stood with his sword out, breathing heavy, blood running from a slash under his right eye. He wiped at it, hissed at the pain of it. Viggo also stood with his sword out. They were fighting, just the two of them, and he was trying to throw Hiccup off his guard. His friends watched from the sidelines. Hiccup had told them not to get involved unless things were dire. They weren’t just yet, and maybe wouldn’t get there.

“I don’t want to talk.” Hiccup stepped forward, raised his sword. His arms shook. 

“Hiccup, tell us what?” That was Tuffnut. 

Viggo laughed. His sword clashed against Hiccup’s. “Oh, so they don’t know.”

Hiccup attacked Viggo viciously. He didn’t want this man spilling his secret. He wanted him gone. Usually, Hiccup didn’t resort to killing, but there was nothing else to be done about Viggo. He was too dangerous, could escape any prison they put him in, could work his way out with words. 

Viggo stumbled back at Hiccup’s attacks, but then straightened, getting his cool again. “So you haven’t told them how you opened your legs for me like a whore?”

Hiccup yelled loudly, rushed at Viggo. Their swords met in a clash of sparks. 

“Hiccup, what is he  _ talking  _ about?” Astrid called.

“Nothing!” Hiccup raised his sword to fend off Viggo’s attacks. The man was bigger and stronger, but Hiccup was more agile. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. 

“You moaned a lot too,” Viggo said, panting, loud enough for his friends to hear. “You really liked my cock.”

“Agh!” Hiccup couldn’t stand hearing this. He couldn’t stand it because it was the truth, and it was a truth he hadn’t told his friends. He hadn’t wanted to, hadn’t wanted to tell them that he’d willingly been fucked by their worst enemy. It added a reluctance to Hiccup’s swings. When they’d been connected like that, Hiccup had felt something more, something human about this man. Now, there was no humanity in his eyes, but Hiccup knew it was there, buried deep inside him.

“I don’t want to kill you!” Hiccup shouted. 

“Then don’t.” Viggo took a step back, lowered his sword. He left himself completely open. Hiccup could rush at him, could kill him right now. He didn’t. He lowered his sword, breathing heavily. 

“Hiccup, what are you doing?!” Ruffnut cried. “Lop his head off!” 

“I can’t!” Hiccup cried. “I can’t.” He turned back to his friends. He felt safe turning his back on Viggo. He wouldn’t attack him. He certainly didn’t want Hiccup dead.

“Let’s go,” Hiccup said. 

Astrid drew her axe. “Hiccup, we have to finish it.” 

Hiccup shook his head. “No. It’s done.”

  
  


The flight back to the Edge was quiet. That is, until Snotlout spoke.

“Hiccup, what was Viggo talking about back there?”

“Nothing.”

“It sure sounded like  _ something _ .” That was Ruffnut. “What? So you two fucked?”

Hiccup grit his teeth. He hadn’t wanted this to come out, but Viggo had been so smug about it. He’d  _ wanted  _ Hiccup’s friends to know. And now they did. There was nothing Hiccup could do. 

“Hiccup, don’t tell me it’s true.” Astrid sounded terribly distraught. Of course she did. If this was true, it meant that Hiccup had cheated on her. And he had. With Viggo Grimborn. 

Hiccup lowered his head. He looked at the darkened sea below them. It was black in the night.

“It’s true.”

Astrid moved Stormfly farther away from him. If they’d been on the ground, Hiccup was sure she would have slapped him, even with the bleeding wound on his face. Hiccup’s chest ached. He hadn’t  _ meant  _ to cheat on Astrid. But there was something about Viggo that was so enticing. Maybe it had something to do with him being forbidden. 

His friends were yelling at him, their voices all combining into a cacophony. Hiccup couldn’t really pick out individual words. But they made him feel things still. They still hurt. Hiccup was ashamed. He wanted to cry out of desperation for them to stop yelling, cry because he’d fucked up. Yes, he had. He shouldn’t have fucked Viggo. He’d known that, but something horrible had overcome him, and he’d done it. 

Tears slid down Hiccup’s cheeks as he avoided his friends’ gazes. They stung, salty, in the wound on his face. He said nothing. There was nothing he could say to make this better. And he never would make it better. He’d betrayed their trust in him, their trust in him as their leader. There would be no coming back from that. 


End file.
